


Home-Coming

by eledhwenlin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Sex Is Not The Enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer’s been gone for five days, 3 hours and 22 minutes. But now he's come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home-Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [_Sex Is Not The Enemy_ ficathon](http://osaraba.livejournal.com/431536.html) for this [prompt (pic, nsfw)](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lstu5pXXrh1qz6ii7o1_500.jpg). My heartfelt thanks go to [](http://melusina.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**melusina**](http://melusina.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta. You're a rockstar, bb. <333

Spencer’s been gone for five days, 3 hours and 22 minutes. Brendon misses him. At least that’s his explanation when he tackles Spencer as soon as he comes into the arrival area at LAX.

“Hi,” Brendon mumbles into Spencer’s shirt. “Welcome home.”

“I’m glad to be back.” Spencer sounds and looks tired. Brendon wishes he could kiss all the hurt away.

“How’s your dad?”

Spencer shakes his head. “I’ll tell you later,” he says.

“I’m sorry.” Brendon kisses Spencer softly, heedless of all the people around them.

“Don’t be, just take me home.”

That's something Brendon can do.

Spencer wants to take a shower, so Brendon lies on their couch, zapping through all their channels. He gets stuck on a MythBuster marathon, but falls asleep halfway through the first episode. He wakes up when Spencer shakes his shoulder.

“Hey,” Spencer says. “What do you want for dinner?”

“You,” Brendon says and reaches for Spencer. Spencer laughs as he settles down on top of Brendon.

“But you can’t eat me.”

“Wrong, you could totally give me a lot of proteins.”

Spencer hums. “Maybe I’d like to have you for dinner then.”

Brendon’s instantly hard. “Fuck, I missed you.”

“Missed you more,” Spencer says. “I wished the entire time you were there.”

“I would’ve come,” Brendon says.

“I know.” Spencer presses a light kiss on Brendon’s lips. “I thought I wouldn’t need—fuck.”

Spencer hides his face against Brendon’s neck. Brendon wraps his arms tightly around him. “Is he much worse?”

Spencer sighs. “B, I can tell you tomorrow, okay? Tomorrow morning you can ask me all the questions, but right now I really don’t want to think about anything.”

“Okay,” Brendon says. Spencer leans in for a kiss and Brendon puts his hands on Spencer’s face, his fingers scraping through Spencer’s hair. Spencer makes an incredibly needy sound, like a crying animal, and he kisses Brendon so softly still. Brendon kisses back firmly, tries to say _I’m here_ and _You can hold on to me_. He hopes Spencer gets it because Spencer’s still so gentle, like he’s afraid Brendon’s going to break.

“Hey,” Brendon says when they break up for air.

“I want to blow you,” Spencer says. “I want you in my mouth."

“Spencer,” Brendon breathes, because Spencer sounds like getting to suck Brendon off is gonna fix everything.

Spencer kisses Brendon. "I’ll take that as a yes," he says, grinning.

"Fuck, yeah." Brendon presses lightly on Spencer’s shoulders.

Spencer doesn’t go directly—he does slide off Brendon, but down onto the floor, kneeling in front of Brendon. Spencer tugs on Brendon’s legs, pulling him into a sitting position. But then Spencer reaches up and carefully undoes the buttons on Brendon’s shirt. He kisses each bit of exposed skin, his mouth closing around Brendon’s nipples.

“Good,” Brendon moans, as he grabs Spencer’s hair. “That’s good.”

Spencer smiles, Brendon can feel it against his skin. “I like to make you feel good,” Spencer says.

Brendon knows this. He’s known it ever since they were nineteen, when Spencer slipped into Brendon’s bunk to jerk him off, Brendon jittery with post-show adrenaline, unable to sleep. But tonight, Brendon thinks, is not about Brendon. It’s all about Spencer, who loves to take care of other people. So Brendon lets Spencer take care of him. To make up for the one person Spencer desperately wants to fix and can’t.

Spencer mouths his way down Brendon’s body. When he reaches the waistband of Brendon’s pants, he gently bites Brendon’s belly, as he opens his pants.

“Lift up,” he says and Brendon obeys. Spencer pulls off both his pants and his underwear, pulling them off completely. Then he tugs Brendon’s socks off, leaving him completely bare, except for the shirt still hanging off his shoulders.

“Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?” Spencer whispers.

“Yes,” Brendon says. A shudder runs through him, despite the many times Spencer’s told him.

Suddenly Brendon’s breathless with the need to touch Spencer. “C’mere,” he says. “Kiss me.”

Spencer straightens up, grinning.

Brendon wishes he could crawl inside Spencer and stay there forever. He wishes he could take away all the worries weighting Spencer down. He wishes he could fix all their problems. Brendon wants to make them official, shout it off the roofs. He wants a family, kids, babies with Spencer’s eyes. But he’s afraid to ask for it, to see Spencer hesitate and worry. He doesn't want to heap even more on Spencer's shoulders.

So Brendon just kisses Spencer with abandon. Tonight this must do.

“Brendon,” Spencer says quietly.

“Yeah?” Brendon nibbles on Spencer’s jaw.

“I love you,” Spencer says. And although he’s said it before, it still stops Brendon cold in his tracks, his heart expanding in his chest until he can’t breathe anymore.

“I love you, too,” Brendon whispers, his heart beating a fast, jumbling beat. “Spencer, what--?”

Spencer presses his lips softly against Brendon’s. “Just telling you,” he whispers.

“Okay,” Brendon says. He feels like he’s missing something, but he puts it away for the moment, just makes a mental note to inquire later.

“Now, where was I?” Spencer runs his hands over Brendon’s chest.

“I’m beautiful,” Brendon says cheekily. It gets him the first real laughter out of Spencer.

“You are,” Spencer agrees.

“And you are, too,” Brendon sits up and tugs on Spencer’s shirt. “It’s only fair of you to get naked, too.”

“Brendon,” Spencer says. A faint blush is on his cheeks. Spencer doesn’t like to get naked and be looked at. Brendon doesn’t get it because he loves having Spencer look at him—and to look at Spencer, tracing his entire body, marking him, noting differences.

“Please,” Brendon says. “You are beautiful, believe me.”

Spencer pulls his shirt off and Brendon runs his hands over Spencer’s shoulders.

“I love your body,” Brendon says. “You’re still wearing pants.”

“Fuck my pants,” Spencer says. “This is about blowjobs.”

It’s not. But Brendon knows better than to tell Spencer.

“Then what’s stopping you?”

What take Brendon apart the fastest is how gentle Spencer is. He kisses Brendon’s thighs softly, drags his lips gently over the skin. Brendon moans loudly when Spencer licks over the head of his cock.

“You taste so good,” Spencer mumbles. “I just want to keep you in my mouth forever.”

Brendon knows know what to say. He sinks his hand into Spencer’s hair, scratches his fingernails over Spencer’s scalp.

Spencer groans quietly. When Brendon pushes at his head slightly, Spencer goes. His mouth is hot and wet and tight.

Brendon leans back and closes his eyes. “I love your mouth,” he says. “You’re so good to me.”

Spencer flicks his tongue over the head, exact like Brendon loves it.

“God,” Brendon moans. His hands tighten in Spencer’s hair. He can’t help but thrust up.

Spencer doesn’t choke, just relaxes his throat and TAKES Brendon. Brendon whimpers. Spencer puts his hands on Brendon’s hips to still him and then he starts bobbing his head up and down. It’s easier to surrender and let Spencer take care of everything.

Spencer rubs his thumbs over Brendon’s hipbones and moves one hand to the base of Brendon’s cock. He jerks Brendon in counter-rhythm to his mouth, and Brendon tries to figure out what the rhythm is.

“I'm close,” Brendon gasps. “Spencer—“

But Spencer doesn’t let up. He sucks harder, presses his tongue against the vein on the underside of Brendon’s cock, teasing Brendon even more.

Brendon wants to hold on so desperately—he wasn’t kidding, he’s never gonna get enough of Spencer, wants him always and everywhere, always close-by. He whimpers and tries to pull Spencer away, just a small reprieve, but fuck, Spencer’s not to be moved and then Brendon’s body decides on his own.

Brendon comes with one long groan, thrusting his hips shallowly against Spencer’s hold. Spencer takes him in deep and Brendon can feel him swallowing. _Fuck_ , Brendon thinks and then he says it out loud.

“Fuck, Spence.“ Brendon sounds like he was the one just deepthroating his boyfriend. Spencer pulls off—Brendon gasps, his cock sensitive so soon after coming—and he looks like the cat that got the cream. Incidentally he also looks a lot calmer and more relaxed than a few hours earlier.

“Come here,” Brendon says and pulls Spencer up for a kiss. He chases his own taste in Spencer’s mouth. Spencer’s grinning and he’s kissing lazily and open-mouthed.

“Do you same favour?” Brendon’s pushing against Spencer to revise their positions, but Spencer shakes his head.

“Just kiss me right now,” he says. Brendon's happy to oblige.

They arrange themselves on the couch: Brendon's sandwiched between the back of the couch and Spencer. He has one arm wrapped around Spencer's waist to keep him from falling off, and Spencer's pressing against Brendon tightly, his hand on Brendon's face. Brendon feels enveloped by him, in a good way, Spencer keeping him safe and warm.

They kiss lazily for a few minutes. Brendon still feels loose and relaxed from his orgasm, and Spencer's soft and familiar against him. Spencer's also hard, his cock digging into Brendon's hip, but whenever Brendon tries to deepen their kisses, Spencer keeps it sweet and shallow.

Spencer's tapping his thumb against Brendon's throat. "Hey," he says.

"Hi," Brendon replies. He smiles at Spencer. "What's up?"

Spencer doesn't look directly at him. His thumbnail is scratching over Brendon's skin. "If I asked," he says.

"Why don't you?" Brendon asks. He's so over pretending it doesn't hurt when Spencer flies to Las Vegas alone, without even asking.

"He's my dad," Spencer says quietly. "He's--it's not your problem."

"Spencer," Brendon says. Spencer presses his thumb against the corner of Brendon's mouth.

"I know," Spencer says. "It was pretty stupid, okay?"

"More than stupid," Brendon says.

Spencer looks immensely tired. "I know," he says. "Everyone asked after you. My mom wanted to know if something at work had come up, so you couldn't come."

"And?" Brendon rubs his hand over the small of Spencer's back. Spencer's tense.

"I told her I hadn't asked you because it wasn't your responsibility. She called me an idiot."

"You kind of are," Brendon says. He pushes forward and presses a kiss on Spencer's nose tip. "But you're my idiot."

"Yeah, that's what she told me." Spencer's quiet for a moment. "If I--fuck."

"Yes," Brendon says. "The answer's always yes.

Spencer looks at Brendon, eyes him intently. "You don't know," he says. "What it's like to be there and talk to him and he's--you don't know."

"Then give me a chance to know," Brendon says.

"I always cry afterwards," Spencer says. "I break down and I--"

Brendon puts his finger on Spencer's lips. "It's okay," he says. "If I'm there, I can hold you and bring you tissues and take care of you."

Spencer takes Brendon's fingers and presses a kiss against Brendon's fingertip. "You just took care of me now," he says. Then he's quiet again. Brendon wonders whether he should keep on arguing--but this is Spencer's decision. It's his dad and if he doesn't want Brendon to be there... It fucking hurts, but Brendon will have to live with it.

Spencer's quite for long enough that Brendon thinks he's not going to answer at all. But then he looks up at Brendon, looks straight into Brendon's eyes and says, “Will you come with me next time?”

Brendon says yes.


End file.
